Sacrifices, Sacrifices (Part 1)
Overview One hero. One villain. One end. Plot ccThe episode starts normal... And by normal, I mean the kids are fighting a giant robot from Vilgax's days. "Man, these robots won't give up, will they?" Jake asked. "I believe not. Plus, their only duty is to clone Vilgax. Oooh, so scary!" Samantha aggreed. "Yeah! Vilgax is sooo 2009!" Micah added. "I bet ther machines don't work!" Jared told. One of the robots stood up and said, "We have feelings, ya' know..." All the robots then left with grief. "Oookay..." Jake awkwardly said. The team received a message from Eric. "It's Eric. He wants us to meet him at HQ for a 'big surprise.' I wonder what it is..." Samantha thought of what Eric was planning for them. The team headed to HQ and saw eric standing there with Rachel. "Guys, today is the day..." Eric said. "Oh, you mean our weekly prophecy? We have that, like, every week! That isn't a surprise!" Johnny said. "Well, yeah, but, um, uh, nevermind. Just get one already!" Eric showed the guys to the room of equipments. Suddenly, Eric stopped Jake from going inside. "What are you doing?" Jake questioned. "Sorry, Jake, but you can't have one. Your... um... Primatrix. Yeah, that's it." Eric replied. "Oh, okay." Jake said, with his head looking down. Samantha confronted Eric. "Is this true?" Samantha asked. "No. I know lying to Jake isn;t easy, but you know why, don't you?" Eric said. "Yeah. I guess so." After several minutes, everyone got out of the room. Jared was the first one out. "Wow. She said I will learn a skill. What does that mean?" "Probably, you will fail a test, and then get angry and learn a skill..." Vincent answered. "Ha-ha. Very funny. By the way, this is sarcasm!" "I noticed..." Jake approached the team. "So how was it?" "Fine. Some got horrible ones, like a bad ahir day or something." Jared explained. "Okay..." Rachel also went out of the room afterwards. "Sorry you can't get a prophecy, Jake." Rachel apologized. "Yeah. My Primatrix, huh..." Jake griefed. "Erm... yeah. Too bad..." Rachel aggreed. Suddenly, Rachel got pushed somehow, although nothing is there. "Rachel, you okay?" Jake asked. Suddenly, Rachels eyes turned firery yellow. Like it was on fire, but it wasn't. "Aaaaaah!" Rachel screamed. Then the room began dissolving, like it was in a illusion horror movie. The room, while dissolving, was transforming into a black and yellow-ish place. The dusts were black, and everything else was dark yellow. everyone freaked out. "What the--?! Rachel?! Where are you?" Jared tried to look for Rachel because she dissappeared. Suddenly, a gaint version of The Unknown appeared. "Aaah!" Jake screamed. "Grayson! YOU.... DIE!" The Unknown's voice sound like it was a man in a robot suit or a possessed person. The Unknown pulled up his giant hand and made a fist. He then aimed for Jake and tried to squash him. "Aaaaah!" Jake screamed. Theme Song Suddenly, Jake woke up on the floor of HQ. "Ugh..." Jared looked around, while lying down on the floor. "What happened?" Some of the guys got up and took a seat, while others just lied on the floor. "My neck hurts..." Vincent complained. "Yeah? My butt hurts!" Andrei complained better. "Jake? You alright?" Johnny tried to help Jake. "Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Rache?" "Rache? Nice nickname..." The guys looked everywhere. "I'm over here!" Rachel pointed out that she was in a basket. Her butt was stuck there. Several hours later, Jake got up and started to think about something. The Prime Stones. They stopped hunting down for the stones somehow. What if The Unknown got it already? he asked himself. What if. Jake got out of bed and went to HQ. No one was there, so there was his chance to find the stones. Jake got three locations of glowing lights and other weird stuff. It was exact! Three Prime Stones missing, three locations. Jake was sure it was all correct. Jake took the Z-Jet and flew to the nearest part first. Africa. "Oooh boy! I hope Shakira will be there!" Jake encouraged himself. Jake parked at the nearest McDonalds. Don't worry, the jet has an invisible feature. "Okay, tracker senses the stone... right above me?!" Jake looked up and saw nothing. "Man, I hate Google Maps. It has fake stuff, doesn't it?" Suddenly, animals appear out of nowhere. They begin standing up. "Um... what? So, you animals are one of those special kinds, not guardians from other universes keeping a stone secret, right?" One of them, a lion, stood up. "I am one of the guards of the stones. we are from the universe Animalia. I am an Animalion. I have come to your planet by the command of the Primes. If you are here to steal, you die." the lion explained... alot. "Well, I am Jake Grayson, and I am not here to steal." Jake said. "Even though, you still know too much." "Dude! Not cool..." The lion then commanded the animals to attack Jake. Jake counted about a thousand of those animals. "Oh sna--" Suddenly, a rat attacked him. "Aw! A cute wittle-little-wittle--" Jake got kicked by the rat. "Okay. First, OUCH! Second, that's it! ToughGuy time!" Jake had enough of it. Jake transformed into ToughGuy and gave a big punch to the rat. "Ha! Take that!" ToughGuy shouted. suddenly, all the rats rounded up around ToughGuy. ToughGuy looked at about a million rats. "Um... Hi." Suddenly, all the rats attacked ToughGuy. "Aaaaah!" ToughGuy screamed out. Jake switched aliens into Everglade. "Everglade!!!" Jake screamed out. "Bring on the fire!" Everglade filled the area with gas. His plan is to burn the whole place. Then Everglade laughed. "See ya', suckers!" Everglade laughed. He snapped his fingers, but he forgot, he doesn't even know how to snap! "Uh-oh..." Everglade had a little problem. He then thought of another one. Just make fire. Everglade threw a fireball and then the whole place went boom. Everglade began to see the stone. It was the Diamond of Light. Everglade jumped to the nearest hard roots to get higher to the point, dodged the fires, and grabbed the stone. "Gotcha... Now, how am I going to get down from this magic tree?!" Everglade asked himself. After several minutes later, Jake got back to the jet... and scored some burgers. Jake looked at the locator. "Okay, next up... Antartica? Kinda cold there..." Jake put on his jacket and parked at Antartca. "Wow. If I get all 3 stones in 2 hours, I can still make it back by breakfast..." Jake encoraged himself of delicious food. "Okay. Tracker is not working because of the frequency, but I can see something glowing. Guess I don't need this." Suddenly, Jared, out of nowhere, jumpes and stops Jake. "Jared?!" Jake asked. "Yeah. I saw you sneaking and riding the jet, so I followed you..." Jared explained. "And you didn't help me with the animals?!" "Well, they were too many..." "Seriously?" "Listen, I am here to help you find the stones." "Kay'. Well, do you see that shiny-glowing light? That's the stone." "Yeah. I know." Jake and Jared went closer to the stone. It was all calm and peaceful... Too peaceful. "Okay. Here it is!" Jake pointed the stone. Suddenly, snow-people come out. Jared was shocked. "What the?!" The Snow-People attack Jared and Jake. "Let go!" Jared commanded. "Okay, time for a little fight!" Jake said. Jake slapped the switch and he transformed into Salamander. "Salamander!" he yelled out. Salamander breath fire and burned a couple of the snow-men. Jared broke free from the snow-men's clutches and built a flamethrower. He then burned most of the snow-people. After the battle, there was one snow-person that hid and was shaky as a chiuaua. "Please, no!" the snow-man named Bob feared. "Bob? What kind of name is that?" Jared asked. "It's short for Bobilionianishtoriphianorgastianiarestian." Bob said. "Okay. Why are you here?" Jake confronted. "We were sent by the Primes to guard the stone!" "We are here to save it and keep it from destruction. Do not worry." "No-- The sun is coming! N--" Bob melted. Jake and Jared continued to go and get the stone. "Okay, two down, one to go." Jake checked. Jake and Jared went back to the jet, but only to find out that Hunter was there. "Hunter!" Jake mumbled. Jake transformed into Canine and attacked Hunter, but was scratched and thrown back. "How 'bout a bazooka?" Jared suggested. Jared bult a bazooka and aimed, but Hunter broke Jared's aim and accidentally fired at Canine. "Whoops..." Jared apologized. Jake switched to SubZero and made Hunter go pass thorugh the jet wall and go outside. SubZero then froze Hunter's body so that he won't escape. Jared and Jake then went inside the jet and flew away. "Whew, that was close!" Jared was relieved. "Yeah, at least we made it out and got the stones, right?" Jake compared. "Yeah, I guess... wait. Do you here that sound?" They then looked at each other and said "Bomb!!!" Boom! The jet exploded, but Jared made an invisible sheild that surrounded Jake and Jared. Jake got crazy and said weird things. "Now what? We're stranded, and we have no way of going home! WE'RE DOOMED!" "Dude, you have a Primatrix that can turn you into an alien that can fly..." Jared slapped the sense back to Jake. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." "Where next then?" "China." "China?" "China." "Well? Transform into one of your winged aliens!" "I can't it needs recharging." "So we wait then...?" "Yeah, we wait." At The Unknown's lair, you can see some of the bad-guys planning some sort of plan. The Unknown is seen standing in the middle, pointing at the map. "This is it. This is where..." At Z-Force HQ, Eric can be seen pointing in a hologram map. (Continuing The Unknown's sentence) "It all ends." To be continued... Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov *Jake and Co.'s Parents *Bob/Bobilionianishtoriphianorgastianiarestian the Snow-Person 'Villains' *The Unknown *Hunter *The Animalions *The Snow-People 'Aliens Used' *ToughGuy *Everglade *Salamander *Canine *SubZero Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123